Counting Cocktails
by AshLikesCash
Summary: A hogwarts reunion after 5 years and hermione's the only one not looking forward to it. She ends up working that night and meets a strange customer. After countless drinks and a long chat, she will make a decision that will alter her life forever.
1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

Hi again. This is cinammonkisses with my second story ever. I hope you review this story cuz I didn't get many reviews for my other one. I don't mind whether the review is good or bad, I just really want some comments so I can make my writing better so you lot will be able to enjoy my stories much more! Also, this story isn't in cannon with books 6 or 7.

**Discalimer:**

If you've read my other story, then you know I don't like wasting space in chapters writing long disclamers that make people fall asleep. This is my one and only disclaimer for this story, ok? So, here goes...

I am not J.K Rowling a(although i'd love to) so that makes me a mere mortal just like the rest of you and not a literary genius. I don't own Harry Potter (but i'd kill to) includng any of the characters. All I own is the plot and the characters I have made up.

Thanks!

**Summary:**

It's a reuinion in Hogwarts after five years but Hermione is not looking forward to it. She ends up working that night and a strange customer comes into her workplace. After a long chat and countless cocktails, she makes a decision that will alter her life forever.

* * *

Harry was the first to arrive. Then came Ron, with his girlfriend, Alex. Ginny turned up soon afterwards with her husband and baby daughter, Emily. Hermione's flat was quite small so fitting them in was quite uncomfortable but they were used to it. The summer sun was shining in though the window and a glimmers of light fell upon them as they sat down to talk. Apparently, Ginny had something important to tell everyone. 

"Dumbeldore's decided to hold a reuinion ball for all those who graduated five years ago. We're allowed to visit friends and family with us so I'll be able to go with Ron. Since it's the summer holidays, I got my owl this morning so I thought you would get yours later today."

Hermione wasn't surprised. Ginny was always the first to know everything that happened at Hogwarts as she was a dance teacher there. She had only just joined the year before and she had been having a wonderful time. Hermione had always been fond of dance and she wished that Hogwarts had introduced the idea before they had all graduated. Ron spoke up,

"I got an owl about it this morning and so did Harry. What about you, 'Mione?"

This puzzled Hermione. How come she hadn't got her owl yet? Just as she began to voice her thought, a snowy owl with black spots came flying in through the window. It dropped a letter at her feet with the Hogwarts crest on it and then left the flat immediately.

"That's my invitation, then," she said. The converstion continued wth Ginny asking everyone what they wanted to wear to the ball and finally proposing that they should go shopping together the next day as there was only a week till the reunion. Hermione agreed very reluctantly.

* * *

A/N- I know this is a very short chapter, but i promise that the chapters will get longer. Please review!! ☺☻♥♥♥

I will love you forever if you review my story so, press the cute lil button down there! ♥♥♥♥

R

E

V

I

E

W

☺


	2. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

HI. As you all probably know that I am now called xxfieryangelxx but I used to be called cinammonkisses. Also, Thanks for the review, Raz-a-tat-tat! This chapter is dedicated to you. What I don't understand, is that quite a few ppl saved this story to their favourites, so why didn't you review? It only takes a few seconds and it would make me v.v. happy. Please review this chapter!

Thanksxx

**Summary:**

It's a reuinion in Hogwarts after five years but Hermione is not looking forward to it. She ends up working that night and a strange customer comes into her workplace. After a long chat and countless cocktails, she makes a decision that will alter her life forever.

* * *

_Shopping Day-_

Hermione, Ginny and Alex entered the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, heading immediately for Madam Malkin's Dress shop. Although Hermione really didn't want to go to the ball, she still loved shopping as any other girl would. She had been known as the bookworm, the brainbox throughout her years in hogwarts but she had blossomed into a beautiful woman in the past five years. Anyone she had not conversed with since she left school would not recognise her as Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age.

They strolled into the alley where the shop was, only to find that it was so crowded that it was totally impossible to get inside.As they tried to enter, they were shoved out of the way by a mass of very large women searching for dress robes as well. They hadn't realised that the shop would be so crowded otherwise they would have come earlier.

"We'll just have to find another shop to buy our dress robes in", said Alex.

"I suppose.." answered the other two women. They walked through the alley, searching for some more shops until their eyes came to land on a little shop sign which was barely noticeable behind the bright, luminous signs of the other shops. Not many people seemed to be in it, as far as they could see.

"Let's go into that shop. It looks nice to me" Hermione spoke up. Ginny and Alex agreed so they went into the seemingly small shop. As they entered, their mouths fell open. It was absolutely huge inside. Surrounding them, were thousands of racks of clothing, mirrors and assistants waiting to serve them. _I love magic, _thought Hermione.

As Ginny and Alex rushed off to find the perfect dress, Hermione looked around the shop in wonder. Suddedny, another thought ran into her mind.

_I __wont be able to afford these dresses!_

Hermione had been doing a lot of research after graduating and she was very close to a revolutionary discovery. Because of this, she couldn't do full time work therefore she was a part time bar maid in the three broomsticks. She had a good pay as she worked evenings but she wasn't filthy rich. The dresses in that shop looked as if they cost thousands of galleons. As she began to wonder what to do, a shop assistant came upto her,

"Would you like any help finding a dress to suit you?" she asked Hermione.

"No, thank you."

"You know, our dresses aren't nearly as expensive as they look so you don't have to worry. Let me give you an example. You see that plum coloured dress over there-" She pointed out a dress in the far corner. "The one encrusted with the cubic zirconia."

"Yes." replied Hermione

"It's only thirty galleons and since you're a first time customer, we'll give you a 30 discount for it. For any other dress you choose, you will also be given a 30 discount. That's our store policy so you really don't have to worry."

She was amazed. How could such beautiful dresses cost so little?

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What sort of dress will Hermione buy? Will she be able to afford the dress that she really wants? What dresses will Ginny and Alex buy? All this will be explained in the next chapter so keep seeing if I have updated. I promise to update soon. ESPECIALLY if I get loads of reviews! ☺

A/N- I know this is a very short chapter as well, but i promise that the chapters will get even longer. This chapter is longer than my previous chapter so you hasve to give me some credit. I am getting better at writing slightly longer chapters.

Please review!! ☺☻♥♥♥

I will love you forever if you review my story so, press the cute lil button down there! ♥♥♥♥

R

E

V

I

E

W

☺


	3. Pondering

AN - I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy but I promise to update soon with longer chapters!

So, onto the story.

The day of the reunion rolled over but Hermione was dreading it. She was expected to have the most high class job, seeing as she was the bookworm after all. Everyone was going to be in for a shock. Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, worked in a bar in Hogsmeade. True, it was only a part time job while she worked on a medical project.

She had been researching about wand cores for the last five years. She was so close to finding out what made each wand unique. Her main objective had been to find out what happened to people after they were victims of the Avada Kedavra curse. Clearly they hadn't been in a bad condition- they hadn't been hurt at all. In fact, it just seemed that they had dropped dead for no reason.

Her research had nearly been finished and she was on the point of making a huge discovery. She had a theory that the souls of the people who died travelled to a plane- the soul plane, she had called it. This plane was a place where the souls remained until they were called back to their bodies. She guessed that the souls could be heard through the veil and that was why there had been voices which they had all heard in the Ministry so many years ago.

Hermione didn't stop to think that people would not ridicule her for the work she had been doing. She had a good reason. But Hermione's fears were embedded so deep in her that she could not think properly anymore.

She had never told anybody what her boggart was. Everyone had always assumed that it was Mcgonagall giving her a bad mark on an essay. They didn't know how bad it was. Hermione had always strived for acceptance. That was why she had always been so obsessed with homework at school. She had always wanted to prove that she was just as good as everyone else, even though she was a muggle born witch.

Hermione sat on her impeccably clean couch, pondering what to do. She could either go to the reunion, let herself be humiliated or make up an excuse to not go but waste wearing the beautiful dress she had bought at Diagon Alley.

The second option sounded better than the first one. Although her dress would go to waste, she had numerous other occasions on which she could wear it. But, what excuse? Ginny would never believe her unless the excuse was fool proof. Neither would Alex. When she had first met Alex, Hermione had thought that Alex was a sweet, meek worman. But as she had gotten to know her more, Hermione had found out that you should never judge a book by its cover.

But, not to worry, she thought.

Hermione would think of an excuse. After all, she was Hermione Granger.

PLease review!


	4. Decision

So, thanks for the reviews, guys, I really appreciate them!

Last night, I dreamt what I could put in the next few chapters seeing as the plot bunnies attacked me. They took over my limbs and typed this whole chapter without me even realising.

The story awaits...

* * *

Excuses, Excuses. Hundreds of excuses were forming themselves in Hermione's head but none of them seemed to be good enough to convince Ginny and Alex. Hermione could suddenly get a life-threatening disease which would only give her a few days to leave. But that would mean that she would have to explain to Ginny and Alex why her doctor didn't agree with her.

She could also say that she had some other prior commitement, but that wouldn't work either seeing as she didn't have an alibi. She sat, waiting for an idea to strike her, like a bolt of lightening.

An idea slowly formed itself in her head. Work- Hermione was always at work when she wasn't at home researching. She needed to work extra hours in her part-time job to get enough money for the rent of her flat. Her flat did not stay clean and tidy by itself. Crookshanks did not feed himselff either. The bar that Hermione worked at was not small or insignignificant in any way. In fact, it was the most popular bar in Hogsmeade nowadays. It had only opened after they had graduated from Hogwarts but it had been a whopping success. The eye-catching decor and the fantastic food were always worth a mention to friends.

Hermione could easily work on that night- she just had to tell Maria, her boss and she would arrange a shift for her. She could also tell Maria to tell Ginny and Alex that she really needed another hand that night, it was going to be Magic Day that day. Magic day had been introduced as a festival at the end of the war to honour all those who had died in the great battle. Maria wasn't the sort of person who would ask unnecessary questions about this to Hermione. That was why she had chosen to work in this bar in the first place. It wasn't actuallyIt was going to be a busy night for Hermione if she went along with that option but it seemed reasonable to her.

Hermione quickly got up from her sofa in a ruch and hurried to her phone in the kitchen. Her mobile had broken and she did not have enough money for another one so she would just have to do with a landline for now.

"Maria, can I work a shift tonight?"

She could hear the voice through the phone speaking with surprsie.

"_You're_ offering to do another shift?"

"Yes, why is that so unbelieveable?"

"Oh, it's not unbelieveable, it's just that you're always so busy with that research of yours that you hardly have time to do your regular shifts."

"Yes, that's why I need to catch up on them"

"I suppose I could arrange a shift for you this evening. Mind you, it's going to be very busy today!"

"I don't mind. Thanks so much! I'll see you in the evening then, Bye."

Hermione smiled.

The job was done. Hermione had an exuse and a good one at that. She wouldn't have to go to the reunion. Yes!

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. Explanation

Thanks for all the review, guys!

Next chapter cumin' up!

* * *

Now that was done, all Hermione had to do was to tell Ginny and Alex. Unfortunately for her, she was not a very good actress so it would be a bit of a challenge for her. No matter, she would go through with it. Hermione dialled the number, waiting for the line to be connected.

"Hey Ginny, it's Hermione. Is Alex around?"

"Hi Hermione. Wait a sec, I'll put this on the speaker."

Hermione waited a while whilst Ginny did so.

"Okay. So what is it? Did you want us to fix your hair for this evening? No, don't tell me, has Crookshanks ripped your dress to shreds? Ooh, that stupid cat. I never liked him in the first place, always showing up whenever something suspicious was going on," said Ginny.

"Oh my gosh! This is a huge disaster! We'll be right over. Don't worry. We'll think of something. Perhaps we could bring some of our old dresses, and see if we could put them together and charm something up," continued Alex.

Hermione bit back a laugh. This was not the sort of hello she had been expecting. It seemed as if everybody's nerves were at bursting point because of the whole reunion thing. What was the big deal about it anyway?

"It's nothing that dramatic, don't worry. Plus, Crookshanks is part-kneazle, so don't blame him for being around at times like that," she answered.

An audible sigh of relief could be heard through the phone.

"Phew! Oh, well what did you want to talk to us about?" That was Ginny.

This was where things got tricky. Hermione wasn't quite sure how to explain it to Ginny, but being the Gryffindor that she was, she dived straight in without a second thought.

"It's unfortunate really. I desperately wanted to go to the reunion and I especially wanted to see Luna. I wonder how she's been getting on over the past few years. But I can't go."

"Why?" asked Alex, "This reunion is the social event of the year. What could possibly be stopping you from going to it?"

"Yes. This is the social event of the year. But you forgot one thing. It's also Magic Day today. I have to work a shift at Maria's tonight because she's going to be really busy. She said she really could do with an extra hand and she's agreed to pay me double for today. If not, she said she's going to fire me."

Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping that one day, God would forgive her for such a blatant lie.

Ginny answered to this, finding the flaw in her little speech.

"But Maria wouldn't do that! From what I know of her, she is a really nice person!"

"You wouldn't believe what stress does to a person!" Hermione answered nervously, making up the lie as she went along.

"Oh, well, I suppose I could talk to Maria about it- I'm sure she'll see reason once I've explained it all to her," answered Alex, trying to solve the problem.

Unfortunately, this wasn't helping Hermione.

"No, don't worry about it. I' m sure I'm not missing too much. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later- there's a piece of research that I really need to get finished before I start my shift tonight. And don't forget to tell me what happens at the reunion. Bye!"

With a sigh of relief, Hermione hung up. She was sure her acting hadn't been that bad, but Ginny and Alex were becoming too suspicious. Pehaps it had been best to leave them there. She turned around to face the huge clock on her wall. It was getting late and she had some research to finish.

She turned off the dim light in the room and walked across the hallway to her minuscule study.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have a good reason for that.

My exams are looming ahead of me and I just really want to focus on them for now and take a break from fanfiction. This is not a hiatus note as such because I will be back updating in about three weeks, so just please keep aeye out for the next chapter.

Thanks for being such great readers and reviewers!

You guys rock!

Ashx x


	7. Experiments

**A/N- ****Hey guys. I am back and my exams are finally over! Yup, one whole week of excruciating pain over and done with. Thank God for that! So, my fan fiction break is over and I am back with even more exciting chapters. So, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

The study was tiny, although lots of things were somehow impossibly crammed into the almost non-existent space. A desk lay in one corner, covered with various pieces of paper containing extremely important notes written in impeccable writing.

A large window occupied the otherwise bare white walls, with the exception of one large certificate which was mounted on a beautiful Oakwood frame. In the centre of the room lay a large cauldron with a golden potion bubbling in it.

A large bed lay in one corner, taking up most of the space in the room. It was like a hospital bed, white and made of metal. A large body lay on it, half of its face obscured by the thin starch-white bed sheet, which were not large enough to fully cover it.

The face of Lucius Malfoy was still easily recognisable beneath the sheets, his platinum hair slightly straying onto his face. Lucius Malfoy was clearly dead, so what was his body doing in a study? Especially since it was Hermione Granger's study.

Hermione entered her study, her mind quickly setting itself to work mode. She searched for her bobble in her jeans pocket, finally pulling out a fuzzy pink scruchie. Tying her impossible hair up and out of her face, she set to work.

Her experiments on this body had nearly finished. The research of the Avada Kedavra curse had really helped her with her mission- to bring this man back to life.

She had had many futile attempts at this, but she was very close to succeeding. She had nearly managed to create a counter curse to the Avada Kedavra. She was so close to a breaking discovery, yet so far.

Hermione had not particularly wanted to experiment with an ex-death eater's body but she had no choice. The minister would not let her use any other bodies apart from those.

Lucius' one had seemed to be in the best shape so she had chosen it. She couldn't very well just explain what she was trying to do to him; he would think her an idiot for attempting such a thing.

But was using a death eater's body any better? So what if she did succeed? She would have brought Voldemort's right-hand man back to life. And he would know that she had done it and he would attempt to bring the Dark Lord back. Hermione shuddered at the possibilities.

She tried to console herself. She had always believed that everyone was able of redemption. Hermione would deal with the consequences once the time came. She laughed dryly. _If_ the time came, she reminded herself. Sighing, she got her most recent notes out.

To bring Lucius Malfoy back, it would require the use of his own wand and the use of the curse caster's wand. Luckily, Hermione had both of them.

Lucius' wand had been fairly easy to get. It had been dropped in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts at the time of his death. The caster's wand had been slightly harder, but she had finally managed to get hold of it the previous week.

Bellatrix Lestrange's wand had been under inspection of the ministry because of the particularly painful Cruciatus curses that it had been able to cast.

She wondered whether the fact that Luna had been Lucius' murdered would affect the course of her experiments. After all, she had been using somebody else wand. She didn't think it would matter too much, at least she hoped it wouldn't.

So, now all she had to do was the final experiment. She could get it done in a couple of hours with time to spare so she could get to her shift in time.

The likelihood of it working was almost none so she had no worries. The experiment would get her further up the path towards success, at least so that had to be of some use. Then again, it might just be of no use at all and back up her experiments but she had to _try_ to be optimistic.

Sometimes, she was too much of a pessimist for her own good.

Taking the sheet off Lucius' face, she set to work. The potion was almost finished. All she had to was to give it the finishing touches. She scrambled inside the jars aligned on a narrow shelf on the wall next to the window to find a pinch of powdered beetle droppings.

If she was correct, this would increase the potency of the potion making it less susceptible to minor errors in the makeup of Lucius' final living soul structure which may have been cause by disturbances in the transportation of his soul from the soul plane.

What she didn't know was that a tiny amoeba had gotten into that jar, contaminating the powder. This could have a huge impact on the potion but, unfortunately for Hermione Granger, she did not know this so she did nothing to fix it.

There. It was done. Now all she had to do was add the spells into the potions from the two wands to determine the fate of Lucius Malfoy. Uttering them with the utmost care, she scooped the now complete potion into a small syringe.

She walked over to where Lucius lay and carefully injected the potion into his neck, letting the potion make its way into his bloodstream. Hermione waited with bated breath to see if anything was going to happen.

A minute…

Two minutes...

Five minutes…

Ten minutes…

_Nothing happened._

Hermione sighed and made her way out of the room, turning off the now flickering light.

Two thousand miles away, on the western coast of a remote island, a small boy with pale blond hair and grey eyes woke up…

* * *

**Guys, I hope you liked that! There will be more on this mysterious boy in coming chapters. I will update as soon as possible. In fact, I'm going to get started on the next chapter right away. Until the next time, aloha! smiles**

**Please review!**

Ashx


End file.
